<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>open wild-eyed and hoping by sandyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149671">open wild-eyed and hoping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk'>sandyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>worth it [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid!Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is thrown back in time and meets one adorable kid. His dad. </p>
<p>(helpful to have read previous parts in the series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>worth it [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>open wild-eyed and hoping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the trope bingo spot Kid Fic. Title from Lilly Hiatt's Some kind of drug. Not mine, no profit garnered. Part of Worth it series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter flies through the air, into a dark room, a faint smell like a fire in a fireplace and he hits the wall. It hurts, but not a lot. He braces himself, sticking to what he thinks is wallpaper. Why is there wallpaper? He had been right outside the Tower, on that stupid landing pad which Peter kept telling Dad should be covered. There was a good wizard and, apparently, a bad wizard fighting on their tower. Dad had put on his armor, but Peter hadn't put on his suit. So now he was in a room that wasn't in the tower in his jeans and a t-shirt. </p>
<p>This room, whatever place he'd ended up in after the purported good wizard had thrown him through a green circle. This room is also occupied. </p>
<p>A little kid, probably a boy, is sitting up on his bed, eyes wide. Peter can see that in the dark. The kid grabs at the lamp next to his bed and then there's light. Kid says, "Whoosh. Whoosh and then you!" He trails his hands in the air to signify Peter coming through the wall. </p>
<p>Peter jumps down and grins. It was cool. Totally cool. Also, he has no experience with kids. No cousins or friends' kids. Peter says, "Hey hey hey. Go back to sleep."</p>
<p>The little kid does not. He's out of the bed, running towards Peter. He starts patting Peter's jeans and shoes. "How? Whoosh how?"</p>
<p>"I don't actually know," Peter says. "Someone else did it." Peter looks around. There's a calendar. A calendar from motherfucking 1973. He's been thrown back in time. Which makes the wallpaper make sense, because it's old and ugly. There are wood toys and computer parts. The computer parts are weird. They're ancient, so probably top of the line in 1973, but who puts that kind of dangerous toy in a little kid's room? Is that a screwdriver? Don't kids try to eat everything? </p>
<p>"Whoosh," the kid says, laughing. Peter looks at his face. </p>
<p>It's not like Peter hasn't seen a bunch of pictures of his father at every age. At every age, it's just Tony's face on a baby and a ten year old and a teen. Tony's face sized for a three year old. "Tony?"</p>
<p>The kid nods, "That's me." </p>
<p>It's very weird seeing Tony this vulnerable and small and trusting. Peter bends down and picks up baby Dad. He pats Tony's back, this is what Tony would do when he was a baby, he remembers that. Tony, the weirdo kid, clings to Peter's shoulders. "You're being weird, kid, you don't even know me."</p>
<p>Tony laughs again. Peter puts Tony back in bed, pulls the covers up tight. "You need to sleep now, baby. Kiddo." Tony would go off on a whole list of Peter variations. Peter doesn't know variations on Anthony. May used to just say 'baby.' Or 'dear.' Not very inventive. Not that it matters.  </p>
<p>Tony nods. Peter takes out his phone, so well built it doesn't even have a crack on it from all of Peter's traveling and being thrown against the wall. Tony, naturally, lights up and makes grabby hands at it. "No, no, it only works for me," Peter says.</p>
<p>Tony manages to press his pointer finger against the screen. It comes to life with a message Peter programmed - "stop invading my privacy, dad!" So weird. This is one of those things Peter knew intellectually, that fingerprints don't change that much, but surely his dad's have. All that time welding and being injured. It shouldn't be the same. It is, apparently. </p>
<p>Peter swipes at the screen. He opens a fuzzy floating meditation and anxiety game his shrink had suggested to him. Peter doesn't love the game but it seems appropriate for putting a hyper three year old to sleep. </p>
<p>Peter guides Tony through the breathe in breathe out and moves the little round shape in circles in time with his breaths. "Sleepy sleepy, right?"</p>
<p>Tony says, "Computer?"</p>
<p>"It's a mini computer, Dad, you made it," Peter says, softly. "Just wait a few, forty years or so."</p>
<p>Just as Tony finally falls asleep, the door bursts open and an older man with grey hair and a weird old timey gun comes in. "Unhand that child," says the British man.</p>
<p>"I just got him to sleep," Peter says. </p>
<p>Tony pops up and says, "Whoosh, whoosh." He laughs again. Dad is having a great time and without drugs and alcohol. These were the days, apparently.</p>
<p>Old British guy must be Jarvis. The pretty older lady behind Jarvis must be Ana. Assuming Peter ever gets to go home, he should take a video for his dad. </p>
<p>Tony won't remember this, he's too young. Jarvis and his wife will die before Tony is twenty-one. Ana, at least. Peter thinks he remembers Dad saying Jarvis was at his parents' funeral. </p>
<p>Somewhere, Bucky Barnes is in cryo or something in service to Hydra and when he wakes up, he'll kill Peter's grandparents and make Tony an extra sad dad. But, as Peter reviews everything he's read about time travel, he knows he can't. Probably. Maybe he'd just create a better timeline, not one he could go back to. This is a lot of thinking for a sixteen year old on summer vacation. </p>
<p>Jarvis says, "You should step away from the young man."</p>
<p>Peter sighs. He stands up and steps away. He even puts his hands up. For a second. </p>
<p>Jarvis says, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Um. I have no idea," Peter says. "Sorry. Um. I'm from the future, actually. So I have no idea how I'm supposed to answer that. But I'm from the future."</p>
<p>"Of course you are," Jarvis says. He puts down the gun, though. "You're a Stark, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Peter blinks. "Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>"I've met all of Mr. Stark's family over the many years, you bear a resemblance to quite a few of them," Jarvis says. "Are you really from the future?"</p>
<p>Peter palms his brand new license from his phone case. He hands it over to Jarvis.</p>
<p>"Look at that," Jarvis says. He glances over at Tony who's fallen asleep again. Jarvis reads off the license. "Parker, Peter Stark, born August tenth, two thousand and one. Astonishing." Jarvis hands it back. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. There was magic involved. I didn't even know magic really worked. Like, actual magic," Peter says. He sinks down and squats on his heels. It's actually comfortable for him. "Where are the Starks? Where's his parents?" Peter looks at his phone gallery. It's oddly comforting. "Every night of my life I've been with my parents and after my mom died, it was either my dad or my aunt and uncle. When my mom died, my dad would sleep right next to me until I could fall asleep without crying. That's how parents should be."</p>
<p>Ana smiles. "Sounds like they're lovely people. The little boy has us, though. He's not lonely. Edwin and I tucked him in." She has a slight accent Peter can't place. "Families work in different ways."</p>
<p>Peter looks up. "Sometimes they don't work right." He sighs. "Never mind, I'm just super tired." He feels extra protective of his dad tonight, because his dad is so small and happy. He's a kid and he won't be like this again. Only some of that is growing up. He is absolutely lecturing the wrong people. Also, he might be overdue for some of his medication. "Anyway, yeah, there's magic."</p>
<p>"I know," Jarvis says. "A Sorcerer Supreme." He leans forward. "Peggy and I met her, once."</p>
<p>Ana smiles again. This time at her husband. "He and Peggy have saved the world." She sounds so proud.</p>
<p>"Peggy Carter?" Peter smiles. She died last year, that's a very long life. "Well, apparently the good guy sent me here so now I just wait for him to come back? Or I guess I could go to your Sorcerer Supreme now and have her send me back."</p>
<p>Jarvis says, "Well, we can wait until morning, then. If you stay here, young master Stark will wake every hour on the hour to pester you to use that mini computer of yours. We can set up a guest room for you." </p>
<p>"That's really nice," Peter says, standing up. </p>
<p>"You are family," Ana says. </p>
<p>Peter is almost looking forward to it when there's another whoosh and the good wizard guy with his red cape is in the room. "Peter," Red Cape Wizard says. "Time to take you home."</p>
<p>"Okay, one selfie, though," Peter says fast. He grabs a quick picture with Jarvis and Ana and then waves goodbye as the cape literally grabs him and throws him through yet another green circle.</p>
<p>He's back in his living room and he throws himself at his dad. Tony says, "You're heavy, baby rock, not that I don't appreciate the enthusiasm."</p>
<p>"I was back in 1973," Peter says. </p>
<p>"This is your plan?" Tony slightly straightens up but tightens his grip on Peter. "Throw the kid back in time? Really?"</p>
<p>"He couldn't be followed back in time," Good Wizard says. The man literally blurs as he stands there and then he says, "And nothing was changed. So it all worked out." And then the man is gone. </p>
<p>"I do not like that guy," Tony says. Vision shrugs like, eh, arrogant guys, he knows a lot of them. Peter might be projecting. </p>
<p>Peter takes out his phone and shows his dad the selfie he took. Tony visibly softens and takes the phone from him. "They were good people."</p>
<p>"It was really disturbing that they recognized me, like, you're clearly a Stark. I don't look that much like you," Peter says. He covers his mouth as he yawns. Then he takes his phone back, sending the picture to his dad. </p>
<p>"You look a little like me," Tony says. "Go to bed, kid."</p>
<p>"You were so hard to get to sleep," Peter says, standing up. "Everyone was complaining about it."</p>
<p>Tony is steering him to his room. "There is not a chance in hell Ana Jarvis said one bad word about me."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm exaggerating," Peter says. By the time he gets to his bed, he's already halfway asleep. "You were a real cute kid."</p>
<p>"So were you," Tony says. "Ask May, she'll confirm."</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm," Peter says, turned on his side. "We can talk more in the morning, or I can just save it all for Mx. Shiny."</p>
<p>"We can talk," Tony says. "I love hearing about me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>